


Painless

by lexiember



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Unrequited Love, i couldn't resist posting this, okay that was stupid tag, renfus - Freeform, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the after math of Rufus Shinra's assassination, Reno visits his boss' grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painless

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS  
> And then decide if you want to read this. I know, I know.  
> I wrote this at least two years ago and revamped it about three minutes ago so I thought I would post it.  
> I don't like it all that much but heyho.

“Hey, boss. Remember me? It's hard to forget an ass like mine. I bet you remember all those late night calls and that time I stained your desk and you hit me. It was the last time you looked at my face with those pretty blue eyes of yours.

“You never gave a damn did you? You fucking broke me, boss, did you even care?

“All those years... all those years I loved you and you didn't give a single fuck about me.

“Everyone noticed the change in me. I thought I was covering it up well, being a Turk an' all. Rude figured it out first, and then I guess he told Tseng when I wouldn't talk. Elena was getting hints but she's too young to understand, she's never been in love.

“Tseng made excuses for you, boss. 'He's so stressed right now, Reno. He'll come around.'

“You never came around, boss.

“I almost wish that I was the one who shoved that gun down your throat, sick as it sounds. Those assassins beat me to it.

“I thought I would miss you, and that it would hurt to see you go, but, boss, lemme tell you - it's painless.” Reno walked away from the overly decorated grave without another word, but not before swinging his EMR against it with a violent scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I admit it could've done with some prior context but it's not terrible?   
> Idk I do like to torture my OTP~


End file.
